


DI Alex Drake's rape

by JamesSmith1392



Category: Alex Drake - Fandom, Ashes to Ashes
Genre: F/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesSmith1392/pseuds/JamesSmith1392
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DI Alex Drake shouldn't walk home alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As of the posting of this (June 9th '14) it's still unfinished. Please give constructive criticism to help make this better.
> 
> I don't condone rape, but reading a character being raped is a form of erotica and is perfectly normal.

Alex Drake woke up with a sore head, she could only recall being hit with a heavy object on her walk home. She could hear the roar of an engine, but she was in a dark cramped space, she deduced that she was in a boot of a car. To her back the muffled noise of at least two people arguing, "No, I told you that she was a copper --- " she couldn't make out what he said afterwards, he seemed to go on for about five minutes with the other guy trying to butt in to no avail. Alex suddenly slid and hit her head against the side of the boot, they were turning very sharply, she tried to shout and that's when she noticed she was gagged with enough duct tape to hold down the terminator. Her hands hurt from being held behind her, taped together extremely tightly. Alex began to panic as she noticed she was naked, with an old blanket wrapped around her.

It wasn't for another half an hour that Alex finally saw sunlight. She was dragged out by two guys but she heard four voices, "Get her inside, no one knows she's gone yet, and they won't know 'til Monday, lads!" "Too right, mate, whole weekend with her before we 'ave t' chuck 'er!" said one with a broad Yorkshire accent. Alex was dragged through some corridors with her bare feet scraping against the floor, at some point the blanket got stuck under her feet and slipped off, only for her to hear the Yorkshireman shout "Wahey! Now we're talking, love! Fuckin' nice arse, can't wait t' get me cock inside ya, ya filthy slapper!" he reached down and slapped Alex's arse hard, Alex screamed and the other three men laughed. "Let's get her down stairs, for fucks sake, eh?" said a new voice, he sounded perculiar and Alex couldn't tell if he was a scouser or a Brummie, either way this was not a good situation. Alex had finished the week after helping Gene Hunt and CID bring down a massive Drugs Kingpin that specialised in Methanphetamine, she clocked off on Friday and on her walk home she woke up in that damed tiny car.

Alex Drake, a good police officer, politically correct, to her peers she had a gigantic stick up her arse for effiency but she got good results. She still didn't know if this was her dream world or her real one, but Alex's body told her this was as real as those terrible Star Wars prequel movies. She came to a bright red door, and it opened for her, inside was nothing apart from a hook on the ceiling, and a few chains on the floor. Her captors dragged her in and chained her to the floor by her feet. " Well love, 'ope you 'ave a good look at ya sen, this is th' last time you're gonna be clean. You're ours for th' weekend, and after that you're no use. Ya see, once your bobby pals start snooping round, you'll be found in the Thames with your clothes on, and badly beaten and fucked. We might even cut your arm off and stick it up your tight 'ole to show 'em how much fun you were to play with. Would you like that, love?" said the Yorkshireman, Alex now thought he was the boss in all of this, and he was terrifying "No, please don't" she sobbed, she hadn't cried this much since the day she woke up in 1983 thinking she'd never see Molly again.

"Well then, be a good lass and play along. We won't kill you if ya don't give us cause to. Understand?" he said, "Yes sir." Alex replied like a good soldier, preparing herself for the worst time in her short 32 year life. The Yorkshireman left and Alex was alone with her thoughts, wondering if she could break her chains, but she didn't have any tools, and she could never dislocate her body parts like the boys in her Primary School could. It was weird, she hated that when she was a kid, and now that was possibly the only thing that could release her from these chains, short of crushing her hands with a hammer of course.

The Yorkshireman looked at Alex's naked body with a sense of reward, perfectly shaped, 34D tits, peachy arse, fuckable mouth, shaven pussy... What was not to love? "Mmmm, you're gonna be a great conquest, I'm going t' make you cum like a cheap prossie on Spencer Place." said the Yorkshireman, "Do you know where that is? Leeds, that's where! As if ya' didn't know that!!" He punched her in her stomach, she reeled and was kept from falling by the chains but they pulled against her arms and she cried out in pain as they were almost dislocated from the sockets. "STOP!" Alex managed to scream, "What do you want? I'll give you information if you want that!" she began what felt like her last chance to plead with this phsycopath, "I don't need no infomation there, Darling, what I want is to see you cry as I shaft you like I do my wife! But you aren't leaving alive!" The Yorkshireman began to rub his cock against her leg, she felt his large cock becoming hard and bigger, she looked into his eyes and cried like never before, she recievied another punch, but this time in the small of her back from another person, must've been one of the other three that was watching her.

The Yorkshireman pushed his cock up to DI Alex Drake's pussy, enjoying her wetness on the tip of his cock, he suddenly pushed all in. Alex screamed as what must've been 13 or even 14 inches of meat was pushed into her violently and painfully, "Good girl, learn to enjoy this!" the Yorkshireman couldn't believe how tight she was, it actually hurt him, but he couldn't show that it'd make him look as if he was the one being raped, it hurt that much! He slowly pulled out and Alex sighed as she felt normal slowly and it stopped burning, then he pushed back into her and watched her scream again, this time she gave a deafening scream. "Shut up slut! Someone take her down and fuck her mouth!" Yorkshireman shouted, they released her bindings and threw her to the ground, the Yorkshireman fell with her to let his cock push further in. When they landed his entire cock was inside her and she was becoming looser. One of the guards came up to her and took out his cock, revealing what must of been an eight inch hard on, Alex was thankful it wasn't a monster, but that was short lived as he suddenly opened her mouth and went straight for her throat, making her gag on his sweaty filthy cock. Alex gagged as she couldn't breath while the guard was enjoying himself fucking her mouth so violently Alex began to think her jaw was going to break.

The Yorkshireman began fucking her with long quick thrusts, almost popping out of her used pussy and then thrusting entirely back inside her, forcing her forward onto the mans cock in her mouth so she would take more in. This went on for nearly half an hour before the man in her mouth tightened and grabbed the back of Alex's head pushing his cock entirely into her mouth and throat, he gave out a long deep moan and came into her throat, shooting six times in her throat, Alex gagged and coughed a lot onto his cock,"You filfie bitch! Ya gon' lick me clean, ain't ya?" he shouted in a Newcaslte accent. Alex quickly licked his cock and balls to clean the cum off, "Don't fo'get me pubes, bitch!" he shouted, and shoved his pubic hair into her mouth and face. 'Has he not shaven or trimmed since puberty?' Alex thought to her self 'He fucking stinks of sweat!' she began licking his pubes and felt hair get between her teeth and was nearly sick. But the feeling of the Yorkshireman fucking her violently stopped her, she was so fucking sore and she couldn't do anything! She had never felt so hopeless in all her life.

The Yorkshireman began fucking her faster and bit her neck so hard he drew blood from her, "FUUUUCK!" Alex screamed as she felt his teeth dig into her soft moisturised skin, "Aaarrrrghhhh!" the Yorkshireman screamed as he cum bareback 14 inches deep into her pussy. "Noooooo! Pull out you bastard!" Alex Screamed only to be responded by a punch to her lower back making her arch and take more cock inside her, she felt the hot cum leak into her womb. She was ashamed that he had made her cum harder than anyone else, especcially harder than she had ever fingered herself to completetion. All Alex could think of was what it was like to pull the Banker back in Luigi's, he had done so much with her body, even cover her chest in his cum, but what she didn't know what the Banker did was take pictures and pin up over One Hundred copies around London. His pictures served as a message to some people, that was why this was happening, Alex Drake had become known as 'London's Slut Cop' in the circle of Rapists, and it was her bad luck that the four that got her were recent escapee's from the prison riot that Gene and her stopped Ray and Chris dying at, unfortunately they couldn't save Viv.

Alex was so worn out, her mouth tasted of cum, she was leaking her pussy juice and some cum from another man, and her arse was so clean... She knew what was going to happen next before they even decided who it was going to be. She had already had two guys, and there was another two to go. But all five of them in that room knew that Alex could entertain all five... Or at least Alex knew that from watching porn so much when she was back in 2008. She used to visit so many porn sites that she believed herself to have an addiction. She convinced herself that she just loved seeing it. But secretly she always wanted to be gang fucked, just never gang raped. Unless it was in a controlled enviroment then she couldn've probably got into that.

One of the guards walked behind her, and she heard his zipper go down. She didn't see his cock, nor have time to see it before she was spat on her arsehole and his cock entered, slowly and tenderly. It was like the guard was her lover, being gentle and trying not to cause too much pain. He entered her tight arse very slowly, enjoying her tightness, hearing her moan softly - he knew she was enjoying it! He suddenly punched her left side of her ribs and pushed his cock inside her. It didn't feel as big as the other two she had had, but it was still over six inches. He got all of his cock inside her and then left it there for a minute. She felt him lean forward and whisper into her ear "I've taken viagra, so you're mine for at least an hour bitch!" but Alex was still trying to locate peoples accents and maybe catch a name, his accent however sounded so normal, borderline generic, that she had no idea as to where he was from, then her concentration was broken when he suddenly pulled out and pushed back into her with the greatest amount of force, pushing her forward and hitting her head on the floor. Her vision became blurry as he fucked her violently, and suddenly she was sucking on another cock, she didn't see it due to her vision but it was MASSIVE! Slightly smaller than the Yorkshireman's if not the same size. Her mouth became another hole for these bastards along with her arse, normally she wasn't enjoying anal, but her rapist made her so wet, not just the one in her arse, all her rapists had made her wet and the Yorkshireman had made her cum around his cock! She would never be able to be seen again in London!

Alex Drake began to enjoy her current rapists and began to moan "Hey she's enjoying this!!" one shouted, "Good, I'm gonna join in too, pal"." the Yorkshireman said, and positioned himself under the DI, lined up his cock to her pussy once more and thrust inside, Alex screamed onto the mans cock, but he only felt the vibrations from her vocal cords and made him cum instanlty, she knew better than to cough it up this time and swallowed what felt like two litres, "You little cunt! You're a good swallower ain't ya?!" the man said pulling out to slap his cock on her face, coating her face with excess cum.


	2. Escape?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex Drake makes a break for it, but the woods are a dangerous place to be for a sexy, cum soaked police officer, running naked from horny rapists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back, I'm currently working on Psi Judge Anderson, but this work seems to be going slower as I'm trying to keep it interesting while you wank about your favourite Fem Copper being brutally raped.
> 
> I won't write anything I wouldn't read.

Chapter 2 -  
Her face covered in cum, Alex Drake, had enjoyed the rape that she had endured but she needed to get away or call for help. As the day went on she was repeatedly abused, at random times someone would enter the room and fuck one of her holes. Her arse was used the most and at one point she had the Yorkshireman come in, fuck her arse with his giant cock and he then proceeded to tattoo her lower back. "What did you do?!" Alex screamed in agony, "Nothin' much love, just a nice tatt that says SLUT HOLE NEEDS USING. Hope you don't mind." Alex panicked, she now officially had a tramp stamp, and would need a real tramp stamp to cover that one.  
The Yorkshireman left and Alex cried on the floor. Eventually she regained enough strength to start planning. The rapists never closed the door to her room, "If I can get free, then I can get out of here." she thought, she furiously struggled at her bindings around her wrists, pulling and tugging. It took her half an hour to get her arms under her feet and in front of her, "Now I just need to bite the zip ties apart." unfortunately there was three seperate zip ties around her wrists, and it was going to take too long. Alex decided to stand up and start leaving. She snuck up to the door, naked, covered in dry cum, sore from the brutal and relentless fuckings and what was worse, she enjoyed it. Alex edged out of the door looking left she was met with a wall, to her right was a guard at the far doors looking away, but before him was a junction going to the left "That's my best bet." thinking again. She crept forward down the mirky corridor, walls covered in rust and the floor full of cold water puddles surrounded her feet making her need to piss so badly. She couldn't afford to stop to do it, so Alex decided to hold it in for as long as possible.  
The corridor to the left was full of rotten boxes stacked up by 2 and wide as the corridor, Alex knew she couldn't take the guard, even from behind, she wasn't a fighter, especially after 15 hours of rape. Her only decision was to climb the rickety old boxes, with a few jumps and adrenaline strength Alex propelled herself onto the top of the boxes and started crawling earily across the top of the boxes. She must have crawled fifteen feet before one of the boxes caved in due to the weight of her hand, an almighty crash and Alex was instantly still pressing her body closer to the boxes. Petrified that she would be seen and immediatly executed she stayed motionless for a few minutes , she was sure no one was coming so she continued forward. As she got to the end of the boxes, there was a guard watching porn while wanking as furiously as he could with his 4 inch cock. Alex almost laughed. She silently climbed down and approached the man from behind, at her feet was a large metal pole, about 30 inches long and 2 inches wide, it was thin but certainly felt sturdy. She tapped the guard on the shoulder and sensually whispered into his ear "Why don't you let me take care of that, baby?" he was immeiately extra horny for the woman, knowing who she was he turned around only to be met by the end of the pole thrust into his cock spliting his sack and snapping his hard on, blood spilled from the mans genetailia, but he didn't scream as he was in so much shock as he looked up to the cum faced woman she hit him across the face with the pole. Alex felt a satisfying crunch as his jaw broke most likely and maybe even his cheek bone.  
Alex stripped the man and donned his clothes. It wasn't like the movies where the clothes fit perfectly, the clothes Alex took were WAY too big for her, baggier than a toddler in it's fathers jacket. She only wore them for decency, she knew she wouldn't be able to disguise her self in clothes made for a 6 foot 3 tall and broad man. With her new weapon in her hands she advanced down the next corridor, at the end of it was sunlight and one door was already open. She sprinted, Alex couldn't recall another time in her life when she had ran 200 metres so fast before. She felt faster than Usain Bolt, then she remembered that no one knew who he was - YET.  
Bursting through the doors, a ray of sunlight shone upon Alex's face and she was blinded by the light. Covering her eyes and allowing for adjustment, she heard shouting. She looked back and 2 men were running up the long corridor to Alex outide. Alex turned and ran, running into the nearby woods, and choosing to lose the mans high vis vest, she dropped it next to some tree. Alex ran so fast she couldn't hear the men behind her anymore, but being barefooted proved not to be a good idea for running in the woods. Her left foot came down upon an old root that was sticking upright from the ground, it went into her foot no problem and Alex didn't feel it, until she pulled her foot out to take the next step in her sprint.  
Instantly Alex keeled over, screaming, holding her bleeding foot in pain she forgot that she was being chased. Then she heard them "It came from up here. Come on!" one shouted. Alex panicked and hid in a fire gap in the woods. Pulling dirt and leaves on top of her to hide her milky white flesh from her persuers, but it didn't work.  
Alex was surprised when she had her hair pulled and lifted solely by her hair. Screaming in agony, the Yorkshireman punched her in her face, breaking her nose. "You can't run away till we say so. We'd a even given ya' some shoes, innit, love? Now look at ya', ya'v gone an messed up fun for us! Oh well, it's just you and me, the other one didn't see you love."  
Alex's breathing became unbearable with blood pouring out of her broken nose. The Yorkshireman tore her stolen clothes off and admired her body, blood soaked, cum covered and red between her legs and tits from where she had been used so much. The Yorkshireman reached for the pole Alex was still carrying, and pressed it against her well-used pussy. Alex knew what was about to happen, and she couldn't bare the thought. Alex quickly head butted the man, breaking his nose on her forehead and snatching back her Metal pole, he reeled back in pain, and Alex quickly took the opportunity to hit the man as hard as she could in his ribs multiple times. After the seventh or eigth hit, one of his ribs tore through the flesh and exposed his bone. The Yorkshireman was in agony, screaming for God to help him. Alex turned and ran in a straight direction - naked, bloody and terribly used - for nearly an hour until she had covered the better part of 9 miles, even with the punctured foot, adrenaline kept Alex going, and reached a farm house. She knocked on the door and a Teenaged boy, no older than 16, "Can I help you miss?" inquired the confused Teenager, who noticed the blood and her absolute nudeness a lot slower than he should have, "I need medical attention, clothes and a use of a phone please?" Alex asked  
"Of course, come in please." the boy said. Alex noticed the old house was very typical, using a coal fire to heat the house, wooden furiture, an oven built into the brick work, etcetera. "I'm sorry miss but the telephone communications are out. The storm last week tore down nearly a hundred telephone poles." the boy said very apologetically "Okay, can I contact anyone some other way? Can you drive me back to Manchester?" "No miss, unless you want to write them? And Manchester is far away, you're in York Moores. Let me help with your injuries." The boy put the first aid kit on the table, it was the size of a small coffee table "Wow, what don't you have?" Alex said, "Well on our farm we use dangerous equipment miss, anything can go wrong so we need to help. I learned how to remove bullets from people last week, Dad taught me." He opened the box and pulled out some supplies, he started on her foot, being careful not to cause further injuries. "Where are your par- OUCH! Calm it with the antiseptic, eh?" "Sorry miss." "Where are your parents?"  
"Barbados, miss. They left me to run the farm while they are gone."  
"Is anyone else here with you?"  
"No miss, just me and thee now."  
"Oh."  
"Miss, with your foot and the telephones out, you're going to need to stay for maybe a few weeks. You can't travel with that foot."  
"Do you have a car to drive me to a hospital?"  
"No miss, I had my own but a telephone pole landed on it, flattened it out right."  
"Damnit, okay, where can I sleep?"  
"You can take my bed miss, I'll take my parents bed."  
"Are you sure? I'm happy to take your parents if you want?"  
"No miss, I'll keep checking on you each night though if that's okay?"  
"Sure thing. I'm Alex, Alex Drake, what's your name?"  
"I'm John, John Wren."

Over the next week, Alex's foot became considerably better, she could now stand for nearly half an hour but walking wasn't much. John had no TV or Radio, and no Telephone while they were being repaired. Alex knew that she would've been declared missing by now. But she couldn't do anything about it. John and Alex created a close bond, he was 16 and she was 32, she couldn't dream of anything sexual happening, but he was mature beyond his years and she considered him a good friend.  
One night, one his regular check ups, John walked in to Alex rubbing her pussy. He was shocked, he had never saw that before, but he didn't say anything. She hadn't seen him, and his cock began to get hard while he watched her moan while her fingers rubbed her pussy and she inserted her middle finger. Alex moaned louder and then moaned a name "GENE!" she moaned as she squirted against her hand. Her breathing began to return to normal and she licked her hand clean. She saw John and jumped under the covers. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry, John." Alex quickly blurted out, but then noticed that John had a boner in his underwear, very thick and from the looks of it, VERY BIG. "Can I help?" John asked, rubbing his cock slowly. "John, you're too young for me." Alex responded, shocked that he ever said that "Maybe so, but I bet we could have a lot of fun. Please?" John begged, and even though Alex had been raped and enjoyed it, she still had not told John that or that she was a Police Officer, "... Okay, jump in." Alex replied, opening the bed covers and exposing her amazing body, clean now after John helped her clean when she appeared on his door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex let's the 16 year old John into her bed. What will happen? Blow Jobs? Anal? How about both ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for helping me reach over 100 readers, and thank you to the people that sent me Kudos. 
> 
> Hey, you should do that! Just click "kudos" at the bottom that has the heart symbol. It'd help me a lot and show that you want more of this story. I don't want to end it and I want people to read this too.

Chapter 3  
John climbed into bed with Alex, her body was warm and welcoming. Smooth, perfectly curved and no hair. She must've shaved the previous night, did she know she was going to fuck him? John doubted it, he was only 16, but he was still pretty muscular for his age. Alex rolled on top of him and passionately kissed him, her tongue entering his mouth and tasting everything inside. John kissed her back while his hands moved down to her waist, pulling her crotch onto his, he thrust forward pressing his hard cock against her pussy. Alex moaned and began to grind her hips, feeling herself getting wetter, she put her left hand onto Johns right bicep while her right arm worked down into his underwear, she rubbed the 16 year olds cock "This is sexual assault. I could be arrested for this. But it's too good." Alex debated inside her mind. Johns cock was an impressive 9 inches, especially for a 16 year old. The 32 year old was still turned on by boys his age, and had many times fingered herself over the thought of being fucked by one, now her fantasy was coming true.  
She removed her tongue from his mouth and smiled at him "I'm going to make you scream." Alex stated, then licked his mouth before moving her body down, still pressed against his body, his cock felt every inch of Alex as she went down towards his cock. She licked his chest and sucked his nipples. She gently bit his stomach and enjoyed the feeling as his cock came closer to her 32D tits, she felt the cock rub directly up the middle of them but she didn't stop. It pressed against her chin and she looked up at John one last time, he smiled back and in a blink of an eye, Alex looked down and his cock entered her mouth. John moaned and grabbed the back of her head in a handful of hair. Alex let the tip enter her mouth and enjoyed the taste of sweat, he had been working the farm all week and not showered. He said that he had, but Alex knew he hadn't. The sweaty cock was intoxicating for Alex, who proceeded to push her mouth forward and swallow more. As it reached the back of her throat John felt a bit of resistance, and he pulled Alex's head onto him, making her take the firsinch into her throat. Alex held back the gag and her breath as she pushed with John to get more into her mouth. Noticing that she had barely taken five inches, she used her right hand to begin wanking his cock into her mouth.  
Alex gave a moan of pleasure as her left hand rubbed her wet clit, and John moaned as his cock was being swallowed by the woman of his dreams. Alex pushed a finger inside herself and was shocked to feel how wet she was, she was on the very verge of dripping her juice onto his bed. In one quick head jerk Alex forced the final 4 inches into her mouth and held it there, she looked up to John - directly into his eyes and winked - "Oh FUCK, that's hot!" the youth said and began to spurt his thick hot cum into Alex's throat. Alex closed her eyes in pleasure and moaned loudly, making vibrations on his cock, and letting more cum out. She swallowed like she had to everyone else she ever voluntarily fucked.  
"Oh wow. You were great Alex." John said, his cock still in her mouth. Alex pulled off leaving a line of cum leading back to his cock "Thanks, but you weren't meant to cum yet, I wanted a fuck." she said upset. "Well... We still can." John sounded even more excited "I'd rather not, I don't want to now, I just want some sleep now John, please." John's face fell and he looked sad, angry maybe, Alex couldn't tell with Teens as their moods were always all over the place.  
"You're welcome to join me, I can spoon you?" she said trying to make it up to him.  
"What's spooning?"  
"It's where you lay down and face one way, and I lay behind you and hug you, or you can lay behind me and hug me. It's pretty hot for when you're going to sleep, so when you wake up the guy has a boner and you can fuck."  
"I want to hug you then, please?"  
"As if he had to ask." Alex thought to herself.  
"Okay, get behind me then."  
John stood on the bed, stepped over Alex and layed beside her, a newly hard cock pressing into her lower back.  
"Sorry about the boner." he said  
"That's fine, John." she replied, she dared not to say that it was pressed directly on her enterance to her arse.  
John pressed closer to her, unknowingly pressing into her arse, and hugged her tightly, bringing Alex closer too then relaxing so they could both sleep comfortably. John's cock pressed into Alex with a lot of pressure, and soon she heard John snoring, but he still had his hard on, and what made it worse was now he was holding onto her. Her arse gave way and the tip to Johns cock eased inside. Alex couldn't believe the pleasure that came from it, and she had to bite her hand to stop moaning. The pressure eased and pleasure was all that was left in the Police Officers stretching arsehole.  
Loving the pressure, she pushed back further, taking another 2 inches into her and almost moaning again. She reached around and grabbed John's ball sack, rubbing it gently and sometimes jerking the part of his cock not inside her. Alex was loving it, and thrust back and forth slowly to keep getting pleasure. This went on for another hour before she got another Inch inside herself. This time Alex cum, and couldn't help moaning "Ohhhh! MMMmmmm! Fuuuuck!" Alex moaned loudly and jerked backwards taking the full nine inches into herself instantly, pain shot up her spine and into her brain. Then immediatley replaced by surging pleasure. Then, Alex felt a hand rest on her waist "Fuck, what a great way to wake up."


End file.
